Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution
WARNING: Spoilers for the characters, plot and sharks of Jurassic Shark III are below. ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution ''is a Jurassic Park fan film that will be the third and final installment in the Jurassic Shark Film Series. It is the second sequel to the 2012 film Jurassic Shark ''and the third and final piece in a planned trilogy. Directed, produced, and written by LordStarscream100, the film will star Russell P, Gabe S, Ryan B, Dakota M and Zion J. Set three years after the events of the second film, the divided Shark Hunters are forced to come back into action and make a final stand against the corrupt InGen employees. It is set to be a "semi-reboot" to the series. After the success of ''Jurassic Shark ''in 2012, LordStarscream100 confirmed that two sequels were in the works. Russell P, Gabe S and Jacob D are the only people were confirmed to reprise their roles from the previous installments, while LordStarscream100 will return to direct. The original cast members of the first film, Jon M, Will M, Nick S and Ben M will not be returning for the film. Ryan B will make his debut as a protagonist named Owen Hawkins, and Dakota M will make his debut as a supporting character named Logan Shaw. Other new members of the cast include Zion J, Ian A and Cameron N. The film is set for release on June 19, 2015, a week after the release of ''Jurassic World. Filming officially began on April 5. Plot Three years after the Retribution Incident, the Shark Hunters remain crumbled apart. Russell Griffin (Russell P) and Gabe Reynolds (Gabe S) avoid fighting the sharks, but after a major discovery and rising conflicts, they are forced to unite with new allies and engage themselves in a final fight for their survival, all while being pitched against their adversaries like never before. Characters Protagonists *Gabe S as Gabe Reynolds, the first, and leader of the three protagonists, who returns from the second film and is Russell's best friend. Russell and him have been focusing on rebuilding their lives after the Retribution Incident and moving away from the Shark Hunters. *Russell P as Russell Griffin, the second of the three protagonists, who returns from the second film. Russell is Gabe's best friend, who may be held responsible for causing the Retribution Incident. Him and Gabe have been focusing on rebuilding their lives after the Retribution Incident while moving away from the Shark Hunters. *Ryan B as Owen Hawkins, a new character who is also the third protagonist. Owen, along with his friend Logan, involuntarily become involved with the situation and work alongside Russell and Gabe. *Dakota M as Logan Shaw, a new, major supporting character. Logan is a friend of Owen Hawkins and works with him in the film. *Zion J as Zion, a new supporting character. Zion is good friends with Russell Griffin and allies with him and the other hunters in the film. *Jacob D as Billy Trenton, a returning character who was believed to have been killed in the previous film. His actual role in the story is currently unknown. He is the only character from the first film confirmed to return, as well as the only character to appear in all three films. Antagonists *LordStarscream100 as Simon, a returning character from the second film who is the leader of the corrupt InGen employees and the creator of the sharks. He will act as the film's main human antagonist, as he had briefly appeared several times throughout the second film. *Ian A as Marcus Callum, a new character who is a a corrupt InGen employee allied with Simon. *Cameron N as Cameron Jackman, a new character who is a corrupt InGen employee allied with Simon. *Ryan B as Rainer Koffman, a German, corrupt InGen employee allied with Simon. Rainer is said to have a small role in the plot. *Various corrupt InGen employees allied with Simon, played by most of the main cast and other outside volunteers. Sharks *CL BS 79, the only shark to survive the second film. It is the original Bull Shark from the Retribution Incident, designation CL BS 79, and has received extensive modifications. *Many Mako Sharks, the largest sharks in the film, although still not as large as the original Hammerhead Shark. The Mako Sharks in the film are blue, like the Hammerhead. The Mako sharks take the role of a heavy unit, being slow and cumbersome but extremely hard to take down. *Many Tiger Sharks, gray in appearance. The Tiger Sharks are around the same size as the Lemon Sharks. Tiger Sharks act as a main force unit, being inferior to the Bull Shark design but more cost effective. *Many Bull Sharks, black in appearance. The design of the Bull Sharks are based off of CL BS 79. Advanced operations sharks, built for front-line use but produced in limited numbers due to expenses and lack of parts. *Many Lemon Sharks, yellow in appearance. Lemon sharks have thinner armor than the others, but are also the fastest and newest models. *The Crocodile Shark's head. While the Crocodile Shark was killed during the Retribution Incident, Simon salvaged the head of the shark, and it is seen at various points in the film. Production Pre-Production The film was originally slated for release on June 14, 2014, although on May 9, 2013, the release date was pushed a year back. At the end of the credits of Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, it was revealed that the film is set for release on June 19, 2015. After the completion of Jurassic Shark II, Russell P and Gabe S were both confirmed to reprise their roles from the second film. The original film's cast members, Jon M, Will M, Ben M, Nick S and Jacob D, were not confirmed for the film at this point. On December 27, 2013, Ben M was confirmed to reprise his role of Dan Bruines. On December 20, 2013, a rough summary for the film was officially completed. A teaser poster for the film was released on December 29, 2013. On January 1, 2014, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the film will feature a Mako Shark as one of its various sharks. On January 3, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the Bull Shark from the second film will return, and it will undergo several changes to its design. On January 4, LordStarscream100 confirmed that regardless of Chase Landon's involvement in the film, he will not be one of the main protagonists, having been the main protagonist of the first and second films. On January 6, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Zion J has definitely joined the film's cast, although little details on his character have been released so far. On January 10, LordStarscream100 confirmed that a Tiger Shark and a species of sawfish would be featured in the film. On January 12, it was confirmed that shooting would take place in Bradford Cul-De-Sac, the walking trail, and a neighborhood called Stonegate that was briefly featured in the first two films. It is set to become a larger location in the film. On January 17, it was confirmed that the film would feature a smalltooth sawfish. On January 29, a "teaser image" for the film was released, featuring three posters of Chase Landon, Russell Griffin and Gabe Reynolds, who have been dubbed as the "Most Wanted" individuals for a currently unknown reason. On February 3, Jon M and Will M confirmed that they may have interest in returning for the third film as Chase Landon and Jimmy Clark, respectively. On February 11, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the smalltooth sawfish is no longer set to be a shark in the film. On the same day, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the film will feature four sharks: a Mako Shark, Tiger Shark, Bull Shark and Lemon Shark. The script for the film was officially completed on February 9. On February 14, it was confirmed that Cameron N, who appeared in LordStarscream100's short film The EdTech Enterprise, has officially signed on to play an InGen employee named Jackman. On March 5, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the duct tape to be used for the sharks has arrived. LordStarscream100 also confirmed that due to the late spring and the large amount of snow, the start date for filming on March 22/23 has been pushed forward to March 29/30. On March 13, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Jon M and Will M are no longer confirmed to be reprising the roles of Chase Landon and Jimmy Clark, respectively. Filming Preparations Filming for Jurassic Shark III began on April 5, 2014, and will conclude sometime in June or July 2015. Scriptwriting for the film officially began on January 14 and concluded on February 9. On January 17, it was confirmed that the film will be the first Jurassic Shark ''film and the first LordStarscream100 film to be shot entirely in HD. Construction of the sharks officially began on March 8, beginning with the modifications to the Bull Shark. On March 28, LordStarscream100 officially confirmed that Jon M, Will M and Nick S will not reprise the roles of Chase Landon, Jimmy Clark and Nate Williams, respectively. On June 19, 2014, it was revealed that Jacob D would be returning to film as Billy Trenton. The following day, it was revealed that Ben M would not be returning as Dan Bruines, joining the departure of original cast members Jon M, Will M and Nick S. Jacob is the only person from the first film set to return for the third, and also the only character to appear in all three films. Filming Filming officially began on April 5, and will continue on up to October of this year before moving indoors. On May 4, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the film is a "semi-reboot", due to its extreme changes with the cast, story, and various other things. He further confirmed that the film is not a complete reboot, and the material from the previous films still exists. After a two month hiatus without filming, it started up again on July 17 and July 18 back-to-back. July 30 marked Jacob D's first time to film in an actual scene (besides his brief cameo in ''The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods) for over a year. On August 2, filming took place with Gabe S and Ian A. On August 16, the two-year anniversary of the first film, filming took place with Gabe S, Ryan B and Jacob D. September 6 On September 6, filming continued on with Gabe, Ryan and Jacob. Filming on the 6th was done almost entirely in the rain, and much of it was torrential. This marks the first time scenes were filmed in actual heavy rain, as was suggested by Ryan B, who believed that the rain would add to the atmosphere of the scenes being filmed. There are set to be several more days of filming in September, and possibly a few in October, before the majority of the outdoor production wraps until around March of next year. The next day of filming is slated to be on either September 13 or 14. Injuries & Accidents On July 18, Ian A was injured during a scene that involved him running down a dirt road. While he was running, he tripped and fell, resulting in bruises to his left knee and elbow. Ian was still able to walk, although he left early as a result of the injury. It is the worst injury that has ocurred during the filming of any of LordStarscream100's projects. On July 30, LordStarscream100 accidentally tripped and fell while acting in Jacob D's house (Billy Trenton's in the film). Later, Ryan B tripped on the bushes just outside of the door where LordStarscream100 had tripped, and had incidentally broken a part of one of his guns at the same time. Both LordStarscream100 and Ryan were okay and unharmed, although Ryan was upset that his weapon had been damaged. On September 6, filming had to be halted multiple times for various reasons. Early on, scenes were being filmed in a section of woods that was used because it hadn't been filmed before (in order to film an as of yet unrevealed area). However, the land was revealed to be private property, and LordStarscream100, Ryan B, and Gabe S, who were filming at the time, had to leave at the request of someone living on the property. Later, filming was set to begin again, but LordStarscream100 had lost his phone in the woods, as Ryan B, who was carrying it, had dropped it after tripping, and the group returned to search for it, eventually finding it. Even later, during a fight scene between Ryan B and an InGen employee played by LordStarscream100, Ryan B had to pistol-whip LordStarscream100 in the face. However, he accidently hid his elbow instead, which gave him a bruise that resulted in a temporary pause in filming. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-03-23 at 11.34.08 AM.png|Jurassic Shark III: Official Poster Teaser.png|Teaser poster, created by Ryan B. Trivia *Initially, the return of the original cast members, including Ben M, Jon M, Will M and Nick S was left uncertain. It was later confirmed that Jon, Will and Nick did not have any interest in returning for the third film. Nick S has said that he will only reprise the role of Nate Williams if the scenes they film are "cool," having enjoyed shooting several scenes from the second film. After Nick said this, Jon said that he would only reprise the role of Chase Landon if he was in scenes with Nick. LordStarscream100 says that he does not want to make this an issue, and on March 28, it was confirmed that Jon, Will and Nick would not reprise the roles of Chase Landon, Jimmy Clark and Nate Williams, respectively. *The Bull Shark is the first shark in the series to appear in two films, having survived the second film. *The film is the first Jurassic Shark film to have its first day of filming postponed, and also the first Jurassic Shark film to begin filming in April instead of March. *Ben M was originally set to return as Dan Bruines, although the day after Billy Trenton's return was announced, it was revealed that he would no longer be a part of the cast. Category:Jurassic Shark Film Series Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Films Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline